amaryllis Potter year 2
by nashpar
Summary: Amaryllis Potter (fem/Harry), Jennifer Weasley (fem/Ron) and Hermione Granger are back for 2nd year. Amy discovers a unique magical gift and there is a diary let loose in the castle. who could it be this time? its a surprise who will end up in the chamber
1. new powers and a weird elf

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter. I am just having some fun with it.**_

_**Well holiday time for Amy and a new power discovery**_

Amy sighed as she entered her bedroom at the Dursleys. She certainly didn't look forward to be here though she had more freedom now due to her magic. The Dusleys ignored her (and even feared her) as if she didn't exist and though it was better that way it still hurt so much and reminded her more than anything she didn't have a family of her own. She had watched with a pang of jealousy while Hermione and Jen were smothered in hugs and kisses by their parents.

The only happy thing was that she could go to Potter manor after a week. The week passed quickly and after telling her Aunt and Uncle who looked relieved she was leaving she left.

Arriving at Potter manor, she was welcomed by Franny and the elf immediately took her stuff while she went to see her parents. They were so overjoyed to see her and she told them what had happened at school leaving some of the scary stuff.

They were stunned and outraged that Dumbledore would allow that to happen yet they were also happy Dumbledore was training her.

"He told me about the prophecy. He said it is why you were killed." Her parents agreed. She was saddened about the fact but she could talk to them now even though they were just portraits.

Her father was also outraged at the way Snape treated her and he called him Snivellus! "James!" cried her mum and Amy giggled at the name wondering what Snape face will look if she called him Snivellus.

Her dad was impressed by the pranks she had pulled while her mum was happy she had got good grades. Amy had a feeling her mum and Hermione would get along really well.

Xxx

Life at Potter manor was awesome. She lived alone and had all the freedom you could ever want on a young nearly 12 year old girl. she would wake up, have breakfast, go for a broom ride or horse ride, soak up in the pool, have lunch, hang out in the library with her parents doing homework or read family tomes and rare books on magic (Hermione would be so proud), go for an evening run, have dinner, chat up with Hermione and Jen on the laptop then go to bed. Hermione was on holiday in France with her parents and Jen home with her family.

At times she would go and explore London, go shopping and just enjoy the freedom. Of course professor Dumbledore checked in on her to see if she was safe.

Amy continued her extra studies and also added physical training. The meeting with Voldemort had scared her. Voldemort was real and she could have been killed that night in the forest and with Quirell.

**A NEW POWER? 8 JULY**

Amy woke up feeling well rested. Last night she had felt a bad headache but now she was feeling a whole lot fine. She got out of bed and she got dressed to get ready for her morning broom workout when she realized she had left her jacket. It was right there on her bed and she felt so lazy to take it. she wished for ir to come to her. as she made the first step to go and take it, the jacket whizzed and came and slapped her in the face.

Amy's eyes grew wide at what had just happened. Did she just perform wandless magic? but it couldn't have been. When she did magic, she could feel it within her. She could feel the magic moving to her wand. This was different. it was like she had just done it! what happened? Could she do it again? She looked at her hair brush and again it rushed to her. she had to duck before it smack her!

"Oh my God Mum!" said Amy dashing down the stairs 2 steps at a time to the library. "Mum!"

"Amy? What is it?" asked Lily startled as she was reading in her portrait.

"Look!" said Amy and she looked at the first book she saw and it whizzed to her. "I don't know what is happening. I went to bed with a headache and then I woke up able to do this!" Lily gasped and disappeared instantly returning with James.

James was stunned but proud at what her daughter was doing. "What is it mum?"

"I am afraid I don't know. I wasn't fed that knowledge. All I know is it cannot be wandless magic or you would be exhausted by now. You need to tell professor Dumbledore."

"Ok." said Amy dashing out her mother calling out after her, "After breakfast!"

"Yes mum!"

Amy went to the phone and called Dumbledore (**somehow it feels really odd to picture Dumbledore with a cellphone…lol…**) "Professor is it possible for you to come to Potter manor?"

"Of course. I will be there soon." said Dumbledore and true to his word, 10 nervous minutes later, he was there.

When Dumbledore saw what she could do, he was stunned. "I can safely say you are telekinetic. It is a power that allows you move objects with your mind. Instead of using magic, you use the outside energy around you."

"Amy was stunned. "But professor how can that be? I read that most mind powers are born with. How come I couldn't do it but now?"

"Yes that is true but powers can be repressed by several things like devastation, accidents, fear… You were brought up by the Dusleys who despise magic. your powers would have been suppressed until now. You feel safe and no longer fear punishment so it comes first. "

"But I still did accidental magic!"

"Yes that is magic in you that you have been learning to feel and control. This is energy outside energy. Those with gifts of controlling the energy like you manifest powers like yours telekinesis or elemental powers." Amy nodded. "You will need to learn to control it. Meditation is helpful as well as concentration." Amy nodded again. This always happened with a bang with her…

**VISIT FROM DOBBY 23 JULY**

Amy was in her room and she was practicing her telekinesis when there was a pop from a house elf. There was a clutter of the things she had been floating in the air.

The elf bowed so low that the end of its long, thin nose touched the carpet. Amy noticed that it was not a Potter elf as it didn't wear the Potter crest and it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for arm- and leg-holes. It was a far cry from the little tunics the Potter elves wore. Who would dress an elf like that!

"Er — hello," said Amy nervously.

"Miss Amy Potter!" said the elf in a high-pitched voice. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, miss . . . Such an honor it is. . . ."

"Thank you," said Amy then said, "Who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the elf.

"Oh hello Dobby. What are you doing in my room? Who sent you?" asked Amy suspiciously on her guard.

"Miss," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, miss . . . it is difficult, miss . . . Dobby wonders where to begin. . . ."

"Well sit down," said Amy politely, pointing at the bed.

To her horror, the elf burst into tears — very noisy tears. "_S-sit down_!" he wailed. "_Never . . . never ever _. . ."

"I'm sorry," she said nervously, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything — I say the same things to my elves."

"Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has _never _been asked to sit down by a wizard — like an _equal _—"

"You can't have met many decent wizards," said Amy, trying to cheer him up wondering what was going on. Dobby shook his head. Then, without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting, "_Bad_ Dobby! _Bad _Dobby!"

"Don't — what are you doing?" Amy said, springing up and pulling Dobby back onto the bed —Kira had woken up with and was hooting at the elf.

"Dobby had to punish himself, miss," said the elf, who had gone slightly cross-eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, miss. . . ."

"Who is your family? Do they know you're here?" asked Amy curiously. Dobby shuddered.

"Oh, no, miss, no . . . Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, miss. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, miss —"

"But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"

"Dobby doubts it, miss. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They let's Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments. . . ."

"But why don't you leave? Escape?"

"A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free . . . Dobby will serve the family until he dies, sir. . . ."

Amy stared. Obviously there was still a lot she didn't know. She would have to ask Franny. Amy nodded. "So why are you here?"

"Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Miss Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago . . . that Amy Potter escaped _yet again._"

Amy nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears. "Ah, miss," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Amy Potter is valiant and bold! She has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Amy Potter, to warn her, even if he _does _have to shut his ears in the oven door later. . . . _Amy Potter must not go back to Hogwarts._"

There was a silence.

"Why not?" Amy stammered. "I don't _belong _here. I belong in your world — at Hogwarts."

"No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Amy Potter must stay where she is safe. She is too great, too good, to lose. If Amy Potter goes back to Hogwarts, she will be in mortal danger."

"Why? Danger from what?" said Amy in surprise.

"There is a plot, Amy Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, miss. Amy Potter must not put herself in peril. She is too important, miss!"

"What terrible things?" asked Amy. "Who's plotting them?" Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the wall.

"Ok ok you don't have to say anything but I am going back to my friends. Thank you for the message Dobby." Dobby nodded and he popped out promising to help her.

Amy was puzzled by the elf and what it had said. If there was going to be bad things at Hogwarts…then maybe she shouldn't go? But then what was worse than what she had endured first year?

She told her parents about the elf. They didn't know what to make of it but advised her to be very careful.

_**There it chapter one. Next chapter Amy goes to the Burrow.**_


	2. weasleys and diagon alley

_**Chapter 2**_

**AMY'S 12****TH**** BIRTHDAY AND SHE GOES TO THE WEASLEYS 31 JULY**

Amy came to be taken by Jen, Fred and Gorge who were driving a blue charmed car. She decided they take her from the Dusleys which was easier. She would have flooed whatever that was but she couldn't. She was so excited.

Amy wore blue hipster jeans and a red top and her hair was tied in a simple pony. She hadn't told Jen and Hermione what had happened when she was home. she wanted to tell them in person.

They landed next to a tumbledown garage in a small yard, and Amy looked out for the first time at Jen's house. It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic (which, Amy reminded herself, it probably was).

Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, **the burrow**. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard.

"This place is amazing!" said Amy happily, and Jen beamed. They got out of the car and went inside.

As soon as she got in she was engulfed in a huge hug by Mrs. Weasley. "Hello Amy dear. I have heard a lot about you from Jenny. Come in dear. Breakfast will be ready soon."

Amy was led to the kitchen. It was small. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle, and Amy sat down on the edge of her seat, looking around. The clock on the wall opposite him had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like _Time to_ _make tea, Time to feed the chickens, _and _You're late. _Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like _Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking, _and _One Minute_ _Feasts — It's Magic_! And unless Amy's ears were deceiving her, the old radio next to the sink had just announced that coming up was "Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck." Mrs. Weasley was clattering around, cooking breakfast a little haphazardly.

Mrs. Weasley was by far the best cook she had ever seen except her elves of course. She got to meet Mr. Weasley. Turns out everyone else had already had breakfast.

After breakfast, they were shooed out by Mrs. Weasley. Amy was led out of the kitchen, saw the small lounge with a small TV, fireplace, comfy old couches and it was quite cozy and down a narrow passageway to an uneven staircase, which wound its way, zigzagging up through the house.

On the third landing, a door stood ajar and she saw bright brown eyes peeking before the door was shut. "Ginny. She has been talking about you all summer." said Jen. "She is just shy."

Jen continued to another door which was the only other door on that floor. "This is my room." said Jen. The room was small but smart colored in purple. There were posters of Amy's favorite team, the Hollyhead Harpies, her favorite singers. Amy saw Lorcan was one of them.

Amy set her bag in. "Let me go get Ginny. Feel at home." said Jen and she left then returning moments later with Ginny.

Ginny was a pretty small girl with medium length straight red hair, brown eyes and a dust of freckles. there were differences between her and Jen beside their eye color. Ginny didn't have as many freckles as Jen did and Ginny was also really small more her size than Jen's tall frame.

"Ginny, this is Amy. Amy, this is Ginny."

"Hi Ginny. Jen has told me a lot about you."

"She…she did?" squeaked Ginny.

"Yes. It's great to finally meet you." Ginny blushed but she was happy.

"You got your Hogwarts letter right?" "Yes!" said Ginny her eyes lighting up. you could see she was really excited. After talking to the young girl, Ginny finally felt comfortable in her presence.

There was a party for her complete with a huge cake and large dinner and she was so stunned and grateful. The day was a blur for her. the Weasleys except for Percy were so much fun. Amy enjoyed talking to them.

She had her first birthday party with cake and presents and she was one happy girl.

Xxx

"Hey Amy. We are having a quidditch game. Wanna join?" asked Fred. Amy saw Ginny looked forlorn as she knew she wouldn't be invited.

"I will only if Ginny gets to play too."

"Ginny?" said Fred skeptical.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Ginny smiled brightly. "Thank you."

"No problem. Jen told me you love to play." "I do I love to play especially chaser. Jen told me you got the best seeker award!" gushed Ginny.

"Yep. It was a surprise though."

The game was really exciting. The boys were really surprised when they saw how good Ginny was and felt bad for not including her before. In the end Amy's team won.

**GINNY'S 11****TH**** BIRTHDAY AND A TRIP TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK 11 AUGUST 2002**

"There are amusement parks in the magical world too?" asked Amy surprised. How come she had never heard of this before? Just how many things did she not know?

"Of course. It's in London. The entrance is on Marylebone Station. It's amazing. There are really cool rides and a water park and even a skating ring and a museum. Mum took us all on our 11th birthday." said Jen.

"Wow!" "

Yeah. Now come on. Get ready." said Jen and Amy was pulled out of her stupor.

She dressed up in blue denim capri and a pink tank top and tied her hair back in a pony tail and cap so that she wouldn't be recognized. Soon they were on their way with lots of excitement. They flooed there and came out of the arrival booth. Amy wasn't particularly good at flooing and was coughed out by the fireplace much to her embarrassment.

Mrs. Weasley went to pay for all of them and they were allowed in.

Amy's eyes went wide. Diagon Alley was nothing compared to this. It was like she was in another world. There were lots of rides and since it was holiday, there were lots of people there having fun. Amy didn't even know where to start.

She found out some rides were for free and some you had to pay, there was a shooting range where you won stuff like teddy bears, brooms, color changing pens etc. There was an adventure land, dueling ring and several many things.

Amy had never had that much fun in her life before and she even left with some prices. Of course being Amy Potter, she met some of the people from school and she was recognized by some douche who shouted her name. Mrs Weasley had to illusion her to stop the commotion. She hated her fame so much.

**BOOK LETTERS 15 AUGUST 2002 **

Amy heard from Hogwarts one sunny morning a week after she had arrived at the Burrow. She and Jen went down to breakfast to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley already sitting at the kitchen table. Amy sat down and took the toast Mrs. Weasley offered her. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Letters from school," said Mr. Weasley, passing Amy and Jen identical envelopes of yellowish parchment, addressed in green ink. "You two've got them, too," he added, as Fred and George ambled in, still in their pajamas.

For a few minutes there was silence as they all read their letters. Amy's told him to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross station on September first. There was also a list of the new books he'd need for the coming year. Second-year students will require:

_**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 **_**by Miranda Goshawk**

_**Break with a Banshee **_**by Gilderoy Lockhart**

_**Gadding with Ghouls **_**by Gilderoy Lockhart**

_**Holidays with Hags **_**by Gilderoy Lockhart**

_**Travels with Trolls **_**by Gilderoy Lockhart**

_**Voyages with Vampires **_**by Gilderoy Lockhart**

_**Wanderings with Werewolves **_**by Gilderoy Lockhart**

_**Year with the Yeti **_**by Gilderoy Lockhart**

Fred, who had finished his own list, peered over at Amy's. "You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" he said.

"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan — bet it's a witch." At this point, Fred caught his mother's eye and quickly busied himself with the marmalade.

"That lot won't come cheap," said George, with a quick look at his parents. "Lockhart's books are really expensive. . . ."

"Well, we'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley, but she looked worried. After discussing when to go to Diagon Alley the decided on the day Hermione will be there.

**VISIT DIAGON ALLEY AND LOCKHART BOOK SIGNING 19 AUGUST**

Mrs. Weasley woke them all early the following Wednesday. They were going to Diagon Alley. Amy got dressed. She chose a red tank top and denim trousers and sneakers. After a quick half a dozen bacon sandwiches each, they pulled on their coats and Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot off the kitchen mantelpiece and peered inside.

"We're running low, Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today. . . . Ah well, guests first! After you, Amy dear!" And she offered her the flowerpot.

"Do we really have to…" said Amy with a sigh amidst laughter. She took the dust and shouted, "Diagon Alley." Before she disappeared. Amy truly hated floo and preferred a portkey oer the bus not this! Suddenly she was spat out and she slammed into the cold floor.

She waited for the Weasleys who appeared one by one. Mrs Weasley took out her wand and waved it on her and her clothes became clean once again.

"Ok, Gringotts first." Said Molly and they all made their way to the bank.

"Amy! Jen! Over here!" Amy looked up and saw Hermione standing at the top of the white flight of steps to Gringotts. Hermione came to them and gave her a huge hug then hugged Jen too. "Wow! You look so great Hermione. You even have a nice tan!" said Amy excited to see her friend and Hermione blushed.

"Well we did tan a lot!" said Hermione.

"You have to tell us all about it!" said Jen excitedly.

"Definitely. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." said Hermione turning to Molly and Arthur. "Hello Hermione dear. You look really good." "Hey don't we get hugs too?" said Fred and Hermione blushed red but she did hug them in a 3 way hug.

They went over to greet the Grangers. "But you're _Muggles_!" said Mr. Weasley delightedly. "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He pointed excitedly at the ten pound notes in Mr. Granger's hand. Amy and Hermione hid their amusement.

"Meet you back here," Amy said to Jen who was taking the cart to the underground vaults.

"Aren't you coming with us?" asked Mrs. Weasley to Amy who blushed and said, "I have a card."

"Ok dear." She said and they left. Amy stayed behind with the Grangers. Amy found them to be warm people and very close to their daughter.

The Weasley came back out and they all separated.

Percy muttered vaguely about needing new assignment sheets.

Fred and George had spotted their friend from Hogwarts, Lee Jordan.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to buy the new students uniforms.

Mr. Weasley was insisting on taking Mr. and Mrs. Granger off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," said Mrs. Weasley, setting off with Ginny. "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" she shouted at the twins' retreating backs.

Amy, Jen and Hermione strolled off along the winding, cobbled street. They bought all the stuff they wanted while talking, having fun and greeting friends they met along the way with Hermione telling them all about France.

"So what happened to you?"

"I will have to tell you in private."

xxx

"Guys look." said Jen. There was a tunnel that seemed to go down. "Where does it go?" asked Amy. "Knockturn Alley. Wanna go and check it out?"

"No no and no. you heard your mother Jen. we shouldn't go down there."

"But we could find a lot of cool things there."

"And we can also get into trouble."

"Then I will go in alone."

Hermione sighed. "I cant believe this. You are more like Fred and Gorge than I originally thought. Ok lets ask Amy to break this tie."

"I say lets investigate. We wont stay there long."

"Ugh! I never win. Ok but just 5 minutes."

The 3 girls entered Knockturn Alley. It was really dark and dingy with a lot of non conventional fierce things. one woman was even selling fingers that looked to be human. As they were about to turn around and leave Borgin and Burkes, Malfoy suddenly entered. The 3 girls scrambled to hide and listened.

They saw Malfoy and his father and Amy was so happy to hear him being told off at being beaten by Hermione in every class and by being beaten by her in the Quidditch team. the 3 girls looked at each other with grins on their faces.

Then Malfoy began whining about wanting a new broom claiming Amy had a new broom. Spoilt.

As soon as they could, the 3 girls dashed out of the shop, down the street to go back to Diagon Alley. As they dashed Amy suddenly hit a warm hard solid huge thing causing Jen ans Hermione to collide into her. the large bug thing was, "Hagrid!"

"Amy, Hermione, Jen? What are you 3 doing down here?"

"Um we um, we took a wrong turn." said Jen. Hagrid narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't be here. Come on. your parents are worried."

"You saw them? We are in so much trouble." moaned Jen.

Xxx

They were led out from Hagrid who they found was looking for flesh eating slugs. Eeewww… they found Mr and Mrs Weasley along with Mr and Mrs Granger waiting for them anxious. They were horrified that the 3 girls were in Knockturn Alley and began fussing over them.

Guess who we saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Jen said. "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" said Mr. Weasley sharply behind them.

"No, he was selling —"

"So he's worried," said Mr. Weasley with grim satisfaction. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something. . . ."

"You be careful, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley sharply as they were bowed into the bank by a goblin at the door. "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew —"

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" said Mr. Weasley indignantly. The 3 girls grinned. They were no longer in trouble.

Buying books was interesting… Amy was called up by Gilderoy Lockhart who was having a book signing. He was really good looking with blonde hair and blue eyes but Amy thought he was an airhead. lOOks like she would be on the cover of tomorrow's daily prophet.

Then Malfoy came and ruined it with his dunce of a father. It was clear Arthur and Lucious were not friends and they threatened each other till they left. That might come out in the papers as well. either way, Amy had so much fun.

**How do you like it? liked how the 3 girls went to Knockturn Alley… review and tell me what you think.**


	3. blocked barriers and train ride

**1 SEPTEMBER 2002 TRAIN RIDE**

Amy woke up excited. She was going back to Hogwarts. She went to have a bath glad that the bathroom was close to Jen's room.

She chose to wear a cute black skirt, white top and a light yellow open cardigan with socks and black Mary Jane shoes. She looked herself in the mirror. Amaryllis Potter was a really pretty girl with long thick shiny wavy jet black hair with side bangs, a small heart shaped face with almond shaped emerald green eyes, smooth pale skin and a slim petite frame.

After the morning hustle and chaos, they were on their way. Trouble came soon when Amy tried to get through the barrier after Mr. Weasley and Jen. The barrier was blocked and she embarrassingly crashed. Amy couldn't believe it. she was locked out and time was running out.

"What happened?" asked someone.

Amy turned and saw a woman with short red hair, pale skin, tall and formidable and with her was "Susan!"

"Hey Amy. Why are all your things on the floor?" asked Susan.

"The barrier won't let me through." said Amy.

The woman with Susan who turned out to be her aunt Amelia head of DMLE cast a notice me not charm then went and checked the barrier. "Someone blocked the barrier. It's elf magic. I cancelled it. You should be free to pass. I shall investigate this in depth." said Amelia.

"Thank you ma'am."

"It is good to see you Amaryllis. Susan told me a lot about you." said Amelia. "Now go on or you will be late."

Amy thanked her and she passed through just fine. She found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley there looking worried. "Amy what took so long?"

"Um, my cart jammed." Mrs. Weasley was suspicious but she let it go. "Come on. Jen is already on the train." Amy hugged the people she was beginning to like as foster parents and went to the train.

She found Jen and Hermione in the same compartment. **Jennifer (Jen) Weasley**, her best friend had long curly red hair, blue eyes, pale skin with a lot of freckles and a tall gangly slim frame. She had always been taller than the girls in their class. Her other best friend **Hermione Granger** had shoulder length bushy brown hair with bangs, brown eyes, fair skin and an average lean frame.

The 3 girls were really different. Amy was famous, laid back and a magnet for trouble. She was also a fashionista (years of getting second hand clothes had made hr adore clothes and girly things), Jen was loud, brash, didn't like school, loved pranks and was a tom boy preferring jeans and sneakers and Hermione was the bookworm and stringer for rle with a basic fashion sense. The 3 however were very good friends.

"Where is Ginny?" asked Amy.

"She went to sit with Luna a first year but she is close by in case she needs us." Jen answered and Amy nodded.

"So what happened? Why were you late?" asked Hermione worried.

Amy stood and closed the doors and then she told them what had happened throughout her holiday together with the elf that had visited her. the 2 girls were awed at the telekinesis and she demonstrated a dozen times. Hermione offered to read on it in order to help her out.

"I think the elf that visited you did it." said Jen.

"I don't understand why the elf would go to the extent of trying to block the platform barrier though." said Hermione.

"Me too." said Amy. Why would Dobby did it?

"I see Malfoy's name written all over this." said Jen and they all nodded. They could totally see the blonde ponce ordering his house elf in revenge.

They began talking of other things and having fun. they went to check on Ginny and found her with Luna and 2 other girls and she was fine. Jen told them Luna was a girl who lived close to the Barrow and was Ginny's close friend.

Ginny was sorted and she too was in Gryffindor and Luna in Ravenclaw. They had dinner and they went to bed.


	4. classes, quidditch and private lessons

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Lessons have started! Amy has resumed her lessons with Dumbledore and did Malfoy buy his way in th quidditch team?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

In the dorms, Amy, Jen, Hermione went to visit Ginny in he dorm. Ginny was sharing with 5 other girls Samantha a tiny brunette, Sarah a chubby girl with short blonde hair, Annalisa a brunette with olive skin, Clara a red head and Fay a small black haired girl.

"Hey Ginny. Settling well?" "Yes. This place is amazing!" gushed Ginny her brown eyes wide with excitement. They helped her unpack her stuff while talking and laughing. They also got to know her new friend Fay. Fay was really shy at first but soon loosened up. it turns out she was a half blood and had attended muggle school. She had a younger brother Francis who was 5 years younger. She was really a nice girl.

The 3 girls then left Ginny and Fay and joined Parvati and Lavender in their dorm. They changed into their pjs and sat on their beds talking. They barely slept talking about their summer holidays. Well Hermione, Parvati and Lavender had done really exciting stuff. Hermione had gone to France, Parvati had gone to India to visit her grandparents and Lavender had gone for a trip to the US with her brother. Yes Lavender had an older brother Leon who was in his final year at McGrath. Amy was touched when bother Lavender and Parvati gave her some gifts. Well they gave Hermione and Jen too.

"This is soo pretty!" said Amy looking at the sari (is this the spelling?). It was pink with beautiful decorations. Jen's was in blue and Hermione's was in purple. Lavender gave them Disney teddies she got from Disney world. They eventually quieted when a prefect came and told them to go to bed.

At breakfast, they got their timetable. "Can't believe I have to memorize this again." said Amy.

"that is where Hermione is there for." said Jen and Hermione glared at her but Jen just shrugged.

Classes started well. Snape was his usual snarky self. The only change there was their new defense against the Dark Arts teacher Gilderoy Lockhart.

When they were introduced during the opening feast, girls had swooned and everyone looked excited. After all, Lockhart had done all these amazing things in his book. He was going to be the best right…well wrong! The first lesson cemented her thoughts about him…he was just a pretty face otherwise he was shallow.

They were given a test which was all full of questions about him! Nothing about defense and of course Hermione got it all right. Then as if that wasn't enough, he had let loose Cornish pixies in the classroom! There was utter chaos. Lockhart couldn't even get rid of them let alone control them and he had left…yes he had left them to take care of it!

Had it not been Hermione's quick mind…she shuddered to think what the devious Cornish pixies would have done. Hermione of course defended Lockhart and to Amy's surprise Jen did too. Apparently Jen had a crush on Lockhart! Well he was cute but really…he was an air head. Fame had gone to his head.

Then there was a boy, Ginny's classmate and a fellow Gryffindor who blushed a deep red whenever she looked at him. His name was Collin Creevey. Despite his shyness when she was around, he always tried to see her. despite how odd it was, she thought he memorized her timetable.

Amy loved to be in the castle. She had missed the castle a lot over the holiday which was now a second home after Potter manor. she had missed the dark corridors, tricky stairs and doors. Everything was still the same as it was except for one thing. Draco Malfoy. It was like he was a different person. Oh he was still the snarky slimy slime ball (according to Jen) but he no longer went out of his way to torment her… 'That' was strange.

xxx

Amy met with Professor Dumbledore for her first lesson of the term on the 4th of September. She was so excited because now they were doing real magic finished with theory as well as being taught how to control her telekinesis. It was a great gift but it was harder to control than she had thought. At one time she had zoomed all her books to her and still whenever she tried, the objects went to the extreme like shooting for her or shooting to the sky. Also she realized she needed to concentrate. Professor Dumbledore assured her it will get much easier when she got the hang of it. From the text professor Dumbledore gave her, she realized telekinesis in involved more than just making things move with your mind.

With telekinesis she could move objects, change direction of something, slow down something like when it is falling even to a standstill (stasis field), object manipulation like changing how it works, unlocking locks etc, compressing an object, grasp or chock, flight, create a force field, remote telekinesis (move things or manipulate something when it is not in sight like turn on a shower and Manipulate elements already in existence like make fire blow higher or in a certain direction though it has to be there first.

Amy was awed at how much she could do and achieve if she learned it.

**QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS 5 SEPTEMBER**

There was a post of quidditch tryouts on the notice board for Saturday and there was excitement. Oliver was holding tryouts for all spots this year so that there were no permanent players for the Quidditch teams because you might never know about the new talents.

2nd years were so excited and so were some of the students who didn't get the chance last year. Since there were 7 players, 14 were needed, the other 7 being the substitute players. There were also rules that for a Gryffindor student to be in the team, they needed to have 50% and above average score from the previous term and maintain it. Below that and there was no spot.

Amy was nervous. "Hey, you are the best there ever was. You didn't miss the snitch at all last year." said Jen.

"I missed one." said Amy absentminded still anxious. She was dressed in tight black pants, a red tank top and sneakers with her hair in a pony tail.

"That doesn't mean anything. You got best seeker shield! You are the best in the school!" said Hermione.

"What if I do now and I get benched? I can't imagine being benched!" said Amy.

"You won't now relax." said Jen.

In the afternoon, Amy, Jen and Hermione made their way to the quidditch pitch. They had come to watch her and support. They sat at the bleachers while Amy made her way to where the other Gryffindors trying out were.

"Hey guys." said Amy to Fred and Gorge who were standing with Alicia, Angelina and Katie. Alicia and Angelina were in their 4th year while Katie was a 3rd year. Amy had gotten closer to the 3 girls last year.

"Ok everyone gather up." said Oliver and they all went to him. "Thank you all for coming. Well I wish you all the best. I need you to separate into 4 groups. Chasers stand here, beaters, keepers and seekers."

They separated into 2 distinct group. With Amy were 3 others Jack a 4th year, Lisa a 4th year and Keith a 3rd year. The chaser group was the biggest and first to go.

The tryouts began and Oliver was marking them out on technique, speed and precision. Amy felt confident as soon as she was in the air and for it to be fair she was using the school brooms but she was by far the best and fastest.

Amy, Hermione and Jen walked down into the common room the next day to find a crowd on the notice board. "What's going on?" asked Amy to Neville who was looking too who said, "The quidditch team has been named." Amy was nervous yet curious to see who had made it. When they finally got the chance Amy saw the list

The first team was Keeper: Oliver Wood with Caitlin (a 6th year) as his sub, Beaters: Fred and Gorge with Howard (a 5th year) and Daniel (3rd year) as sub, Chasers: Angelina, Alicia and Katie with Darren (2nd year), Melanie (4th year) and Elena (7th year) as subs and Seeker: Amaryllis Potter with Jack (4th year) as sub.

Amy was so happy she squealed jumping up and down. she had done it. She made the first team. Practice was scheduled. Games would start on the 5th of October with Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw being the 1st match.

xxx

First quidditch practice brought a new surprise. Malfoy was the Slytherins Seeker and even worse his 'daddy' had bought the Slytherins brand new brooms even better than hers. This didn't look too good for their quidditch season. Oliver tried to console them that they had skills on their side but with the old brooms they had, it didn't seem like they were going to win the quidditch cup.

Amy was truly surprised that Malfoy would go to such an extend. Obviously he had bought his way into the team the point Jen made sure to stress out. It was really pathetic.

**There it is! Next chapter mysterious voices, quidditch matches and hospital stays topped up by elf visits.**


	5. voices, attacks, chambers and heirs

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Read and enjoy!**_

"We should go and see Hagrid." said Amy as the 2 girls were coming from classes.

"True. Hagrid will be hurt if we don't." said Hermione.

"My teeth will be hurt if we go." muttered Jen and Amy laughed.

"True." Hagrid's rock cakes were really very bad for their teeth.

They went to his hut and found him in his pumpkin patch. The pumpkins were really big almost coming to her chest. "It's an engorgement charm." said Hermione and Amy understood. She had thought they were magical pumpkins.

Then Hagrid said something perculiar. He had found Malfoy looking around his hut and he had said he was looking for something that was none of Hagrid's business. Jen, Hermione and Amy looked at each other when they heard that. What did Malfoy want?

"You don't believe he is looking for something to get Hagrid in trouble do you? He did get humiliated about the dragon." said Amy.

"I just hope he finds nothing and we have to make sure Hagrid doesn't take it questionable animals."

"A 3 headed dog, troll and dragon were enough for me thank you very much." Said Amy.

"Honestly you 2. What else could Hagrid find scarier than that!" said Hermione. Amy couldn't help but think with Hagrid anything was possible.

xxx

Amy was walking down the corridors on her way from Lockhart's class still in her school uniform. Lockhart being the self obsessed person he was had called her to his office after classes and she had spent the last few hours being lectured on fame and how to maximize on it as well as learning how to answer fan mail despite her telling him Dumbledore took care of her fan mail for her.

She was so exhausted. "Stupid Lockhart!" she swore as she walked to the den where Jen and Hermione were waiting for her. It was then she heard it, a voice saying, ""Come . . . come to me. . . . Let me rip you. . . . Let me tear you. . . . Let me kill you. . . ."

Amy was startled. What the hell…someone walking around saying they wanted to kill? That they wanted to rip someone? That didn't sound good. Amy tried to follow the voice but didn't see anyone. Not even a sign that someone had been there. what was going on?

Amy literally ran to the den and told Hermione and Jen what she had heard. The 2 girls were alarmed Jen a the point of panicking. "Nothing will happen to you Jen." said Hermione though she didn't sound convinced.

"We should investigate this." said Amy.

"No! What if it's something dangerous? Like that dog?"

"Dogs can't talk Jennifer."

"You know what I mean Hermione!"

"Guys let's leave it. We will see to it as it comes." said Amy though she couldn't sleep that night thinking of the voice. Whoever said it was really sadistic and would really kill and rip but who was it? She wondered if she should tell Dumbledore but thought against it. she needed proof first. It could be nothing.

Xxx

Hermione's 13th birthday came. This time they didn't have a large party involving the whole tower. They celebrated as girls with Parvati, Lavender, Ginny and Fay. "You are officially a teen now Hermione! How does it feel?" said Lavender and Hermione rolled her eyes but with a smile.

"No different as I was yesterday." said Hermione smiling. There was cake and presents and they had lots of fun in their dorm.

Days passed with Amy occupied with quidditch practice. The Slytherin brooms had really shaken Wood and he was even more vicious this time (if that was even possible). soon it was the 5th of October and it was the day of the match.

"Play your best Potter because I am going to beat you." said Malfoy with a smirk.

"A new broom doesn't account for skill Malfoy." Amy retorted.

Malfoy's smirk faltered and then he said, "We shall see." As Malfoy left, Amy couldn't help but feel something was up with Malfoy. His eyes had seemed a little red to her and was paler than usual? She pushed it aside and concentrated on the game. She caught the snitch and Gryffindor won 220 to 70.

On the 14th of October Ravenclaw played Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw won and on the 24th was Slytherin vs Hufflepuff and Slytherin massacred Hufflepuff.

**HALLOWEEN AND MRS NORRIS PETRIFIED 31 OCTOBER **

Amy had gone with Hermione and Jen to have a quiet time in the den. Well she had gone and they came to join her. Halloween was never a good time for her. it was the day her parents had gone leaving her. the day that crazy psycho Voldemort had killed them.

After sitting around, they left to make a presence in the great hall when Amy heard it.

"Come . . . come to me. . . . Let me rip you. . . . Let me tear you. . . . Let me kill you. . . ." And then Amy heard it again. ". . . rip . . . tear . . . kill . . ." It was the same voice, the same cold, murderous voice she had heard. She stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, listening with all her might, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway.

"Amy, what're you — ?"

"It's that voice again that I told you about — Wait a minute —"

". . . soo hungry . . . for so long . . ."

"Listen!" said Amy urgently, and Hermione and Jen watching her.

". . . kill . . . time to kill . . ." The voice was growing fainter. Amy was sure it was moving away — moving upward. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped her as she stared at the dark ceiling; how could it be moving upward? Was it a phantom, or a ghost, to whom stone ceilings didn't matter?

Amy sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, the others clattering behind her.

"Amy, what're we —"

"SHH! Do you hear that?" Amy strained her ears. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, she heard the voice: ". . . I smell blood. . . . I SMELL BLOOD!"

"It's going to kill someone!" she shouted.

"What is going to kill someone?" asked Jen scared.

"Whatever it is. Come on." Amy hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Hermione and Jen panting behind her, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage.

"Amy, what was that all about?" said Jen, wiping sweat off her face. "I couldn't hear anything. . . ." "Me too." said Hermione then she gasped, pointing down the corridor.

"Look!" Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE**__._

"What's that thing — hanging underneath?" said Jen pale. As they edged nearer, Amy almost slipped — there was a large puddle of water on the floor; Jen and Hermione grabbed her, and they inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it.

All 3 of them realized what it was at once, and leapt backward with a splash. Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring. For a few seconds, they didn't move.

Then Jen said, "Let's get out of here."

"Shouldn't we try and help —" Amy said looking at the cat worried.

"Trust me," said Jen. "We don't want to be found here."

Just then they heard chatter from people coming from the feast. "Come on." said Amy and they ran down to corridor the other side, only to come back and stand with the other students in the corridor.

The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight. Then someone shouted through the quiet.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" It was Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat. Amy couldn't believe this was the Malfoy she knew. Was he really that bad? Did he really hate muggle borns like that?

Dumbledore, Minerva, Snape and Lockhart were soon on scene. Filch was there too demanding punishment for his cat.

The next days the whole school was buzzing with storied about the chamber of secret and the heir. Speculations filled on who it could be. Internet searches didn't yield much so did the books. Hear say was even worse. The stories were different everyday.

As soon as she got a chance, Hermione asked about the chamber in History of Magic class. Who best to know about the chamber than a ghost who had lived years ago? They were not disappointed. This was the first class where people showed excitement and actually paid attention. They were told the chamber was built by Salaazar Slytherin just before he left the school. Inside he had placed a monster that when released, it will rid the school of muggleborns. Salaazar hadn't wanted muggle borns to be admitted in the school which was why there has never been a muggle born in Slytherin. No wonder Malfoy had said his comment about mudbloods.

"Don't worry Hermione. We will protect you." said Jen and Amy nodded. From then they made sure Hermione walked between them.

**GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN LOCKART DEBONES AMY 7 NOVEMBER 2002 **

Amy woke early on Saturday morning and lay for a while thinking about the coming Quidditch match. She was nervous, mainly at the thought of what Wood would say if Gryffindor lost, but also at the idea of facing a team mounted on the fastest racing brooms gold could buy and Malfoy.

She could already see his face if Slytherin won or if he caught the snitch before her. This match was even worse than her very first match. As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. Her classmates came over to wish her good luck as they entered the locker rooms.

"You will do fine Amy like always." said Hermione. "And we will be cheering on you…like always…" said Jen. She grinned feeling better.

The team pulled on their scarlet Gryffindor robes, then sat down to listen to Wood's usual pre-match pep talk. "Slytherin has better brooms than us," he began. "No point denying it. But we've got better _people _on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all weathers and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team." Chest heaving with emotion, Wood turned to Amy.

"It'll be down to you, Amy, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Amy, because we've got to win today, we've got to."

"So no pressure, Amy," said Fred, winking at her.

As they walked out onto the field, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard, too. Amy looked at Malfoy. He looked tired but his smirk was there.

Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary."On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three . . . two . . . one . . ."

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Amy flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch. Of course it wouldn't be a quidditch season without something happening to her and this time it was a bludger which kept trailing her. Amy felt helpless. How was she to look for the snitch while dodging a bludger? Someone had tempered with it but nothing could be done now. She was so relieved when a break was called over.

"Listen guys," said Amy as she came nearer and nearer, "What we need is for me to get the snitch faster to end this game. Let me do that and all of you get back to your jobs especially you Fred and Gorge."

"That bludger take your head off."

"Oliver, this is insane," said Alicia Spinnet angrily. "You can't let Amy deal with that thing on her own. Let's ask for an inquiry —"

"If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match!" said Amy. "And we're not losing to Slytherin just because of a crazy Bludger! Just leave me alone to do my jof!" said Amy.

"This is all your fault," George said angrily to Wood. 'Get the Snitch or die trying,' what a stupid thing to tell her —"

Madam Hooch had joined them. "Ready to resume play?" she asked Wood. Wood looked at the determined look on Amy's face. "All right," he said. "Fred, George, you heard Amy — leave her alone and let her deal with the Bludger on her own."

"Amy, be safe." said Katie.

"You too. Get some scores in ok…"

The game resumed and so did the bludger. Amy did her best to get out its way. However she couldn't. as she pursued the snitch, the bludger hit her arm breaking it. She did catch the snitch amidst pain. The look on Malfoy's was enough to lessen the pain.

Of course the idiot teacher Lockhart had come over with his wand out to heal her. She refused and asked to be sent to the hospital wing but the git had to pretend to know what he was doing and he muttered a funny spell. He hadn't mended her bones. No. He had removed them.

Madam Pomfrey wasn't at all pleased. "You should have come straight to me!" she raged, holding up the sad, limp remainder of what, half an hour before, had been a working arm. "I can mend bones in a second — but growing them back —"

"You will be able to, won't you?" said Amy desperately.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful," said Madam Pomfrey grimly, throwing Amy a pair of pajamas. "You'll have to stay the night. . . ."

Jen and Hermione helped her into her pajamas. It took a while to stuff the rubbery, boneless arm into a sleeve. "Still think Lockhart is awesome?" said Amy to Hermione who blushed red and muttered something ineligible.

Amy was given skele-grow which tasted awful and she drank water afterwards. "That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face . . . he looked ready to kill. . . ." said Jen excited.

"You shouldn't scare us like that Amy. I swear I have white hairs every match." said Hermione and the 3 laughed. They stayed with her till the team along with some of her classmates came back with loads of sweets and food and they celebrated till they were chased out by madam Pomfrey.

**Dobby visits and Colin is attacked**

After everyone left, Amy lay there in pain alone and then she had a visitor. Dobby. it turns out the elf was the one who had closed off the barrier for her and the one to charm that bludger to come after her. Amy was so furious at the elf but he did tell her something that was useful. bad things were going to happen in the castle and that the chamber was there and would be opened again. This meant the chamber was opened before. Dobby wouldn't say who was opening it or how or why. He had probably been ordered not to say and his magic wouldn't allow him to divulge the secrets.

Just as soon as Amy left a stretcher was brought in. She gasped when she saw it was Collin Creevey… Then Dumbledore confirmed the chamber was opened. They were in danger and what she had heard wanting to kill…the writing on the walls…it made one conclusion. The monster was out of the chamber looking for a muggle born snack.

There it is. Thank you for reading. Next is


	6. spy games

**Chapter 6**

**AMY SNEAKS INTO SLYTHERIN AND INSTALLS A SPY CHARM TO SPY 12 NOVEMBER 2002 **

"Dobby and Professor Dumbledore both said it that the chamber has been opened again. This means it does exist and we need to know where it is and what is going on and what is attacking us." said Amy as they sat in the den.

"Malfoy is doing this." said Jen.

"Malfoy! Really Jen? He hates muggleborns that is for sure but this is a little over the top. He is not even the heir of Slytherin. Is he?"

"He could be. His family has been in Slytherin for centuries!" said Jen and Amy nodded.

"We can't rule him out Hermione. We need a way to spy on him and other Slytherins. This is an heir of Slytherin and naturally he/she is in Slytherin."

"How can we do this?" asked Jen. They were in silence thinking.

"Um, what about poly juice potion?" said Hermione.

"What is that?" asked Jen and Amy looked at Hermione also puzzled. "It's a potion that makes you turn into someone else for an hour. It is really hard to make and takes a month."

"That's too much time. We can't risk it. Malfoy would have killed half the muggleborns by then."

The 3 were in silence wondering and thinking then Hermione brightened. "Bugging." Amy beamed. "Of course. Great idea Hermione." said Amy. "What's that?" "It's a camera. We insert a spy camera in the Slytherin dorm and link it to my laptop. It will download the information and we can watch what they say. They are bound to be more open in their dungeons."

"How will we get it?"

"There is a spy charm for that." said Hermione.

"We have to learn it then install it."

"This feels like a spy movie." said Amy and they agreed. It definitely was.

They spent time learning about the spy charm and how to cast it preventing it from being seen. That turned out to be way over their heads (it was advanced magic) and they ended up asking the 2 people they knew would know something about it. Fred and Gorge. They told the twins they wanted to play a prank on th Slytherins. Fred and Gorge never ones to refuse a prank, helped them learn the spy charm. Turns out the twins used it most of the time in the other dorms to see response to their pranks.

"So how do we do this?" "I will sneak in there with my cloak and insert it in the common room. Let's link it first." The 3 watched as Amy worked on linking it and then she beamed. "Done. I will go and put it today."

That night Amy sneaked in the dungeons when everyone was asleep and she set the spycharm on the small corner of the Slytherin dorm where no one could detect or take it out and then sneaked out and breathed a sigh when she was not found out.

She went to the den and the 3 girls checked her laptop and saw it was working. It was great.

The next days, Hermione, Jen and Amy spent their free time watching the goings on the Slytherin common room in the den. "So that is how purebloods act out of our view…" said Amy watching as older boys made the younger boys do their stuff. There were fights and they managed to get enough dirt on some people especially Malfoy to blackmail him.

Malfoy denied he was the heir of Slytherin but he seemed to know more but wouldn't tell anyone even Crabbe and Goyle which was frustrating. However there was one detail that caught her eyes.

"Guys is Malfoy writing in a diary?" asked Amy seeing Malfoy alone in the common room writing something.

"Looks like it." said Hermione frowning.

"We so have to get that diary. Imagine what he has wrote in there." said Jen.

"We have but how?"

The spy charm eventually wore off but the 3 girls were on another mission. Get the diary. That proved to be very hard…actually impossible. He kept it well hidden an getting close enough to take it was impossible but they all felt all the answers they were looking for were in there.

**GRYFFINDOR VS HUFFLEPUFF (Final Match) 23 NOVEMBER 2002 **

"What a spectacular catch from the Gryffindor Seeker Amy Potter. Gryffindor wins the house cup with 840 points! It was a close call with Slytherin in second place with 820 points and Ravenclaw came third with 690! Hufflepuff came 4th with 610 points. What an exciting end to the season!" said Lee as they were celebrations.

Gryffindor earned 150 points propelling them up in the house cup run and the quidditch cup remained in professor McGonagall's office.

Celebrations extended to the Gryffindor Tower.

On the 11th of December Amy tried out for the school team and she made the first team. Life was good!

**Thank you for reading. Next chapter is Amy an heir of Slytheirn?**


	7. heir of Slytherin?

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Thank you all for the fav, follows, PM and reviews. Your support is always welcome.**_

_**Once again I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

Life as Amy soon realized couldn't just remain perfect for her. Nooo! Something just had to happen to make her life miserable and that is not counting the rows and rows of spiders they were seeing making their way out of the castle.

What happened was caused by the off Lockhart. Yes it was all his fault. He was the one who started the stupid idea to have a dueling club. Ok it was understandable since there were these attacks but then he couldn't duel to save his life. Amy often wondered how he managed to do all the things he said he did.

Anyway on the 17th of December 2 days after their end of term tests, there was a post in the common room for dueling lessons led by Professor Lockhart. Of course all the girls squealed and were so excited. Amy fought to roll her eyes. At least Hermione didn't squel like that. No. she just kept a heart shaped card with Lockhart's picture under her pillow. Hermione didn't know she knew. She could imagine Hermione's face if she knew…Hermione would be mortified.

The hall was packed with mostly girls. As Amy had expected, Lockhart was no good. He was blasted by Snape with a mere expelliumus! This was the man who had faced werewolves! She was glad when she was paired with Daphne Greengrass a pretty blonde haired blue eyed girl (this is how I imagine Daphne to look like). She was one of the decent Slytherins along with her best friend Tracy. Amy had never talked to her before but she was comfortable.

Her luck would end there. Lockhart decided to call 2 students to duel and Snape had to intrfer calling her and Malfoy. Amy once again couldn't help but notice Malfoy looked weird. He was pale and were those bags under his eyes? Whatever it is didn't stop Malfoy to be a jerk. He conjured a snake to strike her and unable to control herself, she had talked to the snake.

There had been gasps and stunned looks on people. Her secet was out. Malfoy smirked at her in a smug look and seeing the looks on everyone's face, Amy dashed out of the hall.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Jen sounding hurt. Hermione looked anxious.

"I am sorry. Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone."

"How is it you can do it though? Are you related to Slytherin?" asked Hermione.

"No but you know who is. The night he killed my parents, Dumbledore thinks some of his power transferred to me that is why I am a psalmouth."  
>there was silence.<p>

"I understand if you guys don't want to be with me anymore. I know this will be all over the school now."

"Are you insane? You are our best friend and nothing can keep us from you right Jen?"

"Definitely."

Amy grinned and hugged her friends.

Turns out her friends were the only ones who thought she was innocent well and a few Gryffindors. The whole school had already labeled her a dark witch and the heir of Slytherin. People avoided her even Parvati and Lavender which hurt her a lot. Seriously she had a muggle born as a best friend! Amy was glad Mrs. Weasley had invited her over for Christmas at her home. For the first time, she didn't want to be here at all.

Things got even worse when the next day, Justin a Hufflepuff was attacked. Amy was tempted to use the invisibility cloak in the corridors but Hermione said it would be like she was hiding and proving to others she was guilty so she ignored the pointing, snarky remarks and went about her school work.

xxx

"I am sorry professor. I didn't mean to do this. It just happened."

"I understand. Do not worry about the rumors."

"Do you know what is attacking the students professor?" asked Amy.

"No but I am looking into it. You should not worry about it." Amy nodded though she wasn't convinced.

Xxx

On the 20th they got their progress reports. Amy had done well and she had come out 3rd in the house and 12th in their year… the end of term feast was awesome as ever with the food but certainly not the company for her.

"I have never been so happy to leave this place." said Amy as she packed up some stuff in her backpack. Hermione looked at her sadly.

"Don't worry. When we come back, this will have died out." said Jen.

"I hope so."

The next day the 3 girls made their way to the carriages. They had fun talking and laughing in their compartment. Ginny came and joined them. Turns out Fay was staying at Hogwarts. Hours later they were at the platform with Mrs. Weasley waiting for them.

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. christmas holidays and diaries

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Read and enjoy!**_

Christmas Holidays with the Weasleys was amazing! Amy truly loved the family a lot. They may not be well up but they were really close and Amy could see what it meant to have a family and to be accepted there.

Amy shared the room with Jen as she had last time. Every morning they would help Mrs. Weasley with the chores, for Amy it was cooking and for Jen and Ginny, cleaning up then after breakfast they would hang out talking sometimes with the twins, after lunch they would either go and play in the snow (making snow angels, snow people and snowball fights) or they would also go ice skating. The Weasleys had a pond and in the winter it would freeze up making a skating ring. It was really fun.

Christmas day Amy got lots of presents from each Weasley (and another sweater from Mrs. Weasley this time in red). She was surprised Lavender and Parvati had sent her something given how they had left school in tension. She was also surprised when she got a present from Neville…

She was truly sad when the holidays ended and she had to leave the warm comfort of the burrow for the coldness of the castle. She wasn't looking forward to how people would treat her. it turns out Jen had been right. The holidays had cooled people off and there weren't so many stares and looks. The StudentRoom had died down about talks about her and she was truly thankful.

**xxx**

Interschool quidditch season began and with homework, classes and trying to get the elusive Draco Malfoy diary, Amy's days were packed. Amy was glad Hogwarts first match would be a day after Valentine in February.

Trying to get the diary from Malfoy proved to be much harder than they had thought. He didn't take it out of his sight. Ever!

Soon the chatters and excitement of Valentine was back. Amy refused any offers by guys to go to the valentine dance much to the surprise and frustration of Lavender and Parvati. The 2 girls had come prepared this time with new dresses and make up. It was a good thing they were asked out to the dance or it would have been all for nothing. Lavender was going with a 4th year named Gary and Parvati a 3rd year named Owen. Both boys were Gryffindors.

Luck got to Amy's side when a day before Valentine Amy found Malfoy in the library asleep! Yes. He was asleep with his backpack open and books scattered around him. Amy looked around from where she was and there it was. The black diary. Amy looked at it and it rose gently and then it zoomed to her and she caught it then dashed out of the library.

She entered the dorm room and found Lavender and Parvati trying on dresses. "Wow you look so cute!" said Amy. Lavender was in a knee length red dress (After all it's the color of Love!) and Parvati a red floor length dress. They did look amazing but Amy didn't have time to chat. She practically dragged Hermione and Jen out of the dorm to the den.

"I got it!" said Amy waving the diary to Hermione and Jen.

"Cool! How did you do it?" she told them how and they grinned. "Come on lets read Malfoy's dirty little secrets!" said Jen excitedly rubbing her palms together.

They were disappointed. "Its blank!" said Amy.

"What! But that cant be! We saw him writing in it!" said Jen stunned.

"Let me see." Said Hermione takig out her wand. She tried several spells but nothing worked.

"Come on! This cant be happening!" said Amy. They were holding the key but couldn't open it! How was that fair?

"I will keep researching this." Said Hermione miffed something had gone past her.

**xxx**

The next day which was Valentine's day they could see Malfoy was really frantic looking for his diary. He was jumpy and just not himself. What was so special about a blank diary? Amy got a lot of presents from chocolates to dolls.

Amy was in the den after her private lessons and meditation. She couldn't get the diary out of her head. There had to be a way for it to reveal its secrets… she took it out of its hiding place and laid it down on the floor. She was suddenly hit with an idea. She dashed and got her pen and sat back down.

She wrote a dot onto the first page of the diary. The ink shone brightly on the paper for a second and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished. Excited, Amy wrote, "_My name is Amaryllis Potter_."

That was the start of what she would describe as a weird journey. The person who wrote back to her was a Tom Riddle! She couldn't understand how a diary could do that. it had frightened her at first but curiosity had got the better of her (Hermione would later scream to her about taking risks).

Tom Riddle was a very handsome boy (blushing red) with dark hair and dark eyes. He had attended Hogwarts 50 years ago when the chamber had been first opened and he revealed to her…well showed her (she actually entered the diary to see the memory! That is how she knew he was handsome. How cool is that!) that it was Hagrid who had opened the chamber with a huge spider!

"It can't have been Hagrid. It just can't." said Hermione after she told Hermione and Jen.

"It could be Hermione. Hagrid has always liked questionable animals. it explains why Malfoy was looking around his hut. He must have known through this diary that Hagrid did it the first time and he wanted the glory to catch Hagrid again." said Amy.

"Maybe we should go and ask him?" said Hermione again her voice small wanting so much to prove Hagrid was not guilty.

"How will we go about it? Huh? Hey Hagrid are you the one opening the chamber with a large hairy spider?" said Jen sarcastically and Hermione blushed.

"Ok that won't do."

"We have to investigate more. Tom Riddle sounds dodgy if you ask me." said Jen frowning.

Amy thought to tell Dumbledore but decided to wait again. She tried to ask him why Hagrid was expelled hoping he would tell her something but he didn't so she decided not to tell him what she knew as well.

**xxx **

Amy concentrated with her quidditch and she shined on the pitch. Despite what people had thought of her, she could see banners with her name on it during matches. The season ended on the 2nd of April with Hogwarts winning the cup yet again!

Jen's birthday was also a high up event as Jen turned 13! Amy was actually sad that she would be the last to be a teen! She was one of the youngest in her year with Neville of course.

Having quidditch amidst mid - year exams was taxing going tom practice after an exam but she managed. She was dead beat at the end of the season though.

"I am so exhausted!" said Amy slumping down on the couch in her bed this was the last day of the term and they had just got their progress reports.

"At least no one was attacked. That would have been too much." said Hermione and Amy nodded. The term had gone well but Amy couldn't help but think something was going to happen.

"We were attacked…" said Jen and the 2 girls looked at her. "With the homework bug that is." Jen complained. The 2 girls laughed. It was true. They had tons of holiday homework.

**Thank you for reading! Hope it didn't seem too rushed.**


	9. electives and basilisks

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

The final term started with Professor McGonagall holding a meeting with all 2nd year Gryffindors. "You will be in your third year next year and thus you need to choose 2 electives that will replace the ones you are taking now. I have here the list of each subject and what it entails. Read the pamphlets before you sign up the classes. Thank you."

Amy and the others sat down looking at it. There was

**Rune Magic** – it was the study of runes. How to interpret runes and how to make and use them. It was interesting and very informative but also very hard.

**Astronomy** – this was the study of the stars and moon and planets and used for predictions and reading meanings

**Care for Magical Creatures** – told them of the different magical animals and how to take care of them and how to handle confrontations

**Divination** – was the study of tea leaves, palms and different ways to read the future

**Muggle studies** – following muggle technology and being taught how to live in the muggle world and what they use and do

**Magical components** – analyzes magic and breaks it down and helps students understand how magic works. Mainly for those who wanted a career in spell crafting and techno magic.

The subjects were all intriguing to Amy but she chose Rune magic and Care for magical creatures. Jen chose Care for Magical creatures and Divination. Hermione chose Care for Magical creatures, Magical Components and Rune magic doing magical components by herself as a self study.

xxx

Amy continued her lessons with Professor Dumbledore. her telekinesis had improved immersely and she could lift more that 2 objects at once, she could throw with precision and she could do the basic stuff like unlocking doors.

With her magic, she was learning new spells that were not in the 2nd year curriculum and she could cast most because her magic had improved. She felt really confident and professor Dumbledore had promised her that next year she will begin lessons with Professor Flitwick on dueling. Turns out professor Flitwick was a former dueling champion and was a very formidable opponent. Amy was so excited. Better than Lockhart…

xxx

Amy was sitting on her bed laptop open on her lap just mindlessly surfing the internet, Hermione with an open text book and Jen with 'All about Quidditch' magazine following her team the Hollyhead Harpies when Lavender and Parvati entered with a dazed looking Lavender.

Amy looked at Jen with raised eyebrows and Jen shrugged. "What's up?" asked Amy unable to take the curiosity. Hermione raised her head at that.

"She got her first kiss." said Parvati.

"What!" shouted Jen. "Hey!" Hermione complained at the sound of the 'what!'

"Sorry. You mean with that Gary?"

"Yep. He asked her out and she agreed." Said Parvati and Lavender just wore a dreamy smile. Amy fought a giggle and said, "Congratulations. He is really cute." said Amy. Hermione didn't look impressed but didn't comment. Jen congratulated Lavender.

"So you are the first to have a boyfriend. I would have thought Amy would be first." Said Parvati and Amy looked startled. "What! Why me?"

"You are the most popular. I mean you got the most valentine presents than all of us combined."

Amy blushed and stammered before she just mumbled something ineligible amidst the girls giggles.

**HERMIONE IS PERTRIFIED 8 MAY**

Amy and Jen were sitting playing chess when professor McGonagall entered the common room. "Miss Potter, Miss Weasley, please come with me. . . ." Amy and Jen exchanged looks but they rose and followed the professor out.

They were not taken to the head's office or professor McGonagall's office. instead, it was to the hospital wing. "This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the infirmary. "There has been another attack . . . another _double _attack."

Amy' insides did a horrible somersault and Jen paled. Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and they entered. Madam Pomfrey was bending over a sixth-year girl with long, curly hair. Amy recognized her as Penelope the Ravenclaw prefect.

And on the bed next to her was — _"Hermione_!" Amy cried out. Hermione lay utterly still, his eyes open and glassy. She had been pertrified! Amy was instantly filled with guilt. Hermione had left the dorm room in a rush saying she had just remembered something and that one time they let her walk alone she had been attacked.

"They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them. . . ." She was holding up Hermione's mirror.

The 2 of them looked at each other and didn't know what was going on. "No. we don't know." said Amy.

Professor McGonagall sighed heavily. "I need to address the students in any case." Amy looked at Hermione and held her still hand and then they left the hospital wing.

They returned to the common room. "All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. There will be no more evening activities." The Gryffindors packed inside the common room listened to Professor McGonagall in silence. She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward."

Jen looked really troubled and Amy didn't know what to think. The 2 went back to bed feeling the gap of not having Hermione there. They already missed her and the mandarake was still a month to go.

As if the day couldn't get any worse, Hagrid was arrested and taken to Azkaban. He told them he hadn't opned the chamber and that he had been used as a scapegoat…and then Dumbledore was sacked! Amy was horrified. If Dumbledore wasn't in the castle…who knew what could happen?

**BASILISK 9 MAY**

The next day, Amy went to visit Hermione with Jen and they spotted a note on her hand. Amy took and the note. It was a page from an old book.

Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.

"You mean we have a basilisk in the school?" said Jen looking scared.

"It makes sense. It's a snake that is why I can hear it. Hagrid's roosters were killed and spiders left the castle. Its stare petrifies and kills. Hermione found the answer. That's why she left in a hurry." said Amy.

"What should we do?"

"I think it's time we tell professor McGonagall." said Amy wishing professor Dumbledore was around.

**xxx**

"I need to know anything you can tell me about this." said Professor McGonagall. Amy felt like she was just about to be expelled with the tension in the room and the look on the professor's face.

"We believe the creature is a basilisk."

"A basilisk but… but how? How would it move around to be seen? It's too big to be in a castle!"

"We thought it was through the old plumping. We haven't answered how it targets the students. Someone should be leading it. Probably the person who wrote on the walls but we don't know who. That person will have to be a psalmouth and an heir of Slytherin." said Amy.

"Hermione solved the better part for us. She got this from the library." Amy showed them the page.

Minerva nodded wishing Albus was there. The theory was frightening but it rang true. The roosters, the spiders etc. She had to give it to Hermione. She was far too intelligent.

Minerva sighed. "You have given me this valuable information. It is only right I tell you. The chamber was first opened 50 years ago. I was a student at that time. A student was killed and someone was expelled for it."

"Hagrid."

"Yes but I believe he is not the one doing this."

"Are we going to leave the castle professor?"

"If the creature is not caught then yes."

"Yes ma'am."

**ENTRANCE TO THE CHAMBER 29 MAY 2003**

Days passed and Amy and Jen were on the alert. They visited Hermione everyday telling her of their day and the progress in the snake. So far Dumbledore hadn't found the basilisk yet. Amy wished it was soon that Dumbledore caught the snake because her neck was getting sore from looking down corners.

One day as they were walking down the corridors, Amy decided to use the bathroom. There was one close by but it was rarely used. Inside it was occupied by a ghost moaning Mytle who had died some 50 years ago. She had been a student at Hogwarts but Amy didn't know when. She was really a sensitive ghost and was always crying and flooding the bathroom.

Amy made to enter and then she froze. There before her was Malfoy in what looked to be a trance in front of what looked to be a private entrance his arms outstretched saying, "_Come to me oh great one_…" Amy was sure it was psalmouth. His uniform was red with what looked to be blood and he was a frightful sight. Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin!

She couldn't even speak before she dashed out dragging Jen wit her. "It is Malfoy. I saw him." said Amy and she told Jen what she had seen.

"We have to tell someone!" said Amy.

"What if we meet the snake! You said he was calling it!" said Jen white with fright.

"We have to go Jen. What of the snake kills someone?" Amy said. Jen nodded and they left. They ran own the corridors to the staffroom. The room was a large, paneled room full of dark, wooden chairs. Amy and Jen paced around it, too anxious to sit when echoing through the corridors they heard Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified.

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staffroom. Immediately, please_._"

Jen and Amy looked at each other in fright. Someone else had been attacked!

_**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	10. into the chamber and Riddle

**Chapter 10**

Amy wheeled around to stare at Jen. "Not another attack? Not now?" she said desperately.

"What'll we do?" said Jen, aghast. "Go back to the dormitory?"

"No, we can't. We have an answer to this." said Amy. "Let's go and meet professor McGonagall." said Amy but before they could, they heart the professor approaching. Immediately they hid in a wardrobe full of the teachers' cloaks.

The teachers came in and McGonagall told them the heir had left a message and had taken a student. It was Draco Malfoy. Amy's eyes widened. Draco had been taken? But he had been the one controlling the snake! And if he was taken it means he had already written the message and when she had seen him, he was on his way… could she have done something to stop it? To stop him from being taken? She knew in her head that if she had done something then, she would have been dead.

She was horrified when she heard the teachers suggesting Lockhart go after the snake. That was sending Draco to a death sentence. No matter how much she hated the boy, she didn't want him to die.

"Come on. Let's go to Lockhart. He is stupid but we can tell him what we know. McGonagall is on her way to address the Gryffindors and it will take time which we don't have." Amy said and Jen nodded and they ran to his office.

They found him packing like the coward he was. It turned out he hadn't really done what he had written. He had obliviated the witches and wizards who had actually done it. The stupid oof had tried to obliviate them but Amy used her telekinesis, knocking his wand away. They practically dragged Lockhart to the bathroom and Jen held him at wand point as Amy looked around the sink. She found a tiny snake at the side of a tap. She hissed in psltongue and the sink opened.

xxx

Lockhart looked at the sink in shock a look of utter terror on his face. "Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just —" He put his hand on the door knob, but he had 2 wands pointed at him.

"You can go first," Jen snarled. White-faced and wand less, Lockhart approached the opening. "But," he said, his voice feeble. "But, what good will it do?"

Amy jabbed him in the back with her wand. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe. "I really don't think —" he started to say, but Jen gave him a push, and he slid out of sight.

The 2 girls shared a smile and then Amy followed quickly. She lowered herself slowly into the pipe, then let go. It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. He could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and she knew that she was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons. Behind her she could hear Jen, thudding slightly at the curves.

Just then pipe leveled out, and she shot out of the end before she fell with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in.

Lockhart was getting to his feet a little ways away, covered in slime and white as a ghost. Amy stood aside as Jen came whizzing out of the pipe, too.

"We must be miles under the school," said Amy, her voice echoing in the black tunnel.

"Under the lake, probably," said Jen, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls. "Ugh Malfoy should pay me for this." said Jen as she looked at her dirtied clothes.

All 3 of them turned to stare into the darkness ahead. Amy lit her wand creating light. "C'mon," she said to Jen and Lockhart, and off they went, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor. The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the light.

"Remember," Amy said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away. . . ." But the tunnel was quiet as the grave. Amy led the way forward, around a dark bend in the tunnel.

"Amy — there's something up there —" said Jen taking Amy' shoulder. They froze, watching. Amy could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

"Maybe it's asleep," Amy breathed, glancing back at the others. Lockhart's hands were pressed over his eyes and Jen looked frightened.

Amy turned back to look at the thing, her heart beating so fast it hurt. Amy directed the light up and they saw it. There was a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.

"That is long," said Jen weakly. There was a sudden movement behind them. Gilderoy Lockhart's knees had given way.

"Get up," said Jen sharply, pointing her wand at Lockhart. Lockhart got to his feet — then he dived at Jen, knocking her to the ground. "Jen!" cried Amy rushing to her friend.

Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Jen's wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face. "The adventure ends here girls!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the boy, and that you two _tragically _lost your minds at the sight of his mangled body — say good-bye to your memories!"

He raised Jen's wand high over his head and yelled, "_Obliviate_!" Amy instinctively held out her hand and hit him telekinetically and his spell missed hitting the stones at the back of Jen. He rose in the air hit the stones with a force and then dropped down unconscious.

There was a rubble and stones separated her and Jen.

"Wait there," she called out. "Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on. . . . If I'm not back in an hour . . ."

"Can't you move the stones with your powers?"

"I can but it's too narrow. I could hurt you and it will be too dangerous. I can hold my own. I will create a passage when I come back." Jen agreed and Amy left.

**xxx**

Amy's heart was beating so fast. She knew she could meet the snake at any time. She knew she could die. Then she came to a door with snakes on it. She hissed, 'open' and the door opened. She entered. She was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. Amy stood listening to the chill silence.

Amy could hear her footprints as she walked. She was gripped with fear. She walked down the corridor and then at the end of it, she saw him, Malfoy, lying on the ground looking so pale. She dashed to him unable to believe she was actually doing this for him…the boy who had tormented her and cursed her very existence.

"Draco? Draco wake up!" She then turned and saw a black diary beside him. Tom Riddle's diary. Then she felt someone behind her and she turned. She found herself face to face with a boy. He looked to be 16 in Slytherin robes and handsome. The same boy she had seen in the diary. It was Tom.

**MEETING TOM **

"Tom."

"Amaryllis Potter. Just the person I wanted to meet."

"Why did you want to meet me?"

"I am curios. How is it a baby with no magical powers managed to defeat me, a great sorcerer, Voldemort the most feared wizard in the world!" he demanded.

Amy's eyes widened at the reveal that he was Voldemort then she said, "Bitter you were bested by a baby Tom? I will tell you. You didn't do your research well." She was trying to be brave but knew she was out of her league. Was it written somewhere that every school end she had to meet Voldemort? She had forgotten to read that part!

She wondered how he could be standing there out of the diary the she looked at Draco and the diary. Suddenly it clicked. She realized what was happening. Tom was taking Malfoy's life force through the use of the diary.

Tom looked Malfoy. "Aah, the stupid boy. Always whining about how he was never good enough for his father, how the mudblood Granger was good at everything and how Potter was the best in quidditch. Yes. Little Draco Malfoy opened the Chamber of Secrets. He strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. He set the Serpent of Slytherin on four mudbloods, and the Squib's cat. Of course, he didn't know what he was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen his new diary entries . . . far more interesting, they became. . . . Dear Tom," he recited, watching Amy' face, "I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, I don't know what's happening to me…Tom!"

"He did nothing. You were forcing him to." said Amy not believing she was actually defending Draco Malfoy. "Why?"

"I am here to finish the work Salaazar started. Pure the school of stupid mudbloods."

"You will never succeed. I am going to stop you." Voldemort held Draco's wand and tried to cast a spell on Amy but she deflected it. Tom was wide eyed.

"Thought you were going to fight a baby? Not this time Tom."

They began to fight and Tom was getting angry when she deflected his curses. Then suddenly he stopped. He whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. There was music that was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Amy scalp and made her heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size.

Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Amy felt it vibrating inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar. A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.

"Fawkes!" Amy sent a message to Athena for her not to worry. That she was fine.

A second later, Fawkes dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at her feet, then landed heavily on her shoulder. As it folded its great wings, Amy looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye. Fawkes gazed steadily at Riddle.

"That's a phoenix. . . ." said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it. "And that —" said Riddle, now eyeing the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped, "that's the old school Sorting Hat —"

"Good deduction Tom." So it was. Patched, frayed, and dirty, the hat lay motionless at Amy' feet. Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark Chamber rang with it, as though ten Riddles were laughing at once —

"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Potter? Do you feel safe now?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Amy Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give her. . . ." He cast an amused eye over Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, then walked away. Amy watched Riddle stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed — but Amy understood what he was saying. . . . "_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four_." Amy wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on his shoulder.

xxx

Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Amy saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

Amy closed her eyes. She knew no spell or enchantment to block a basilisk stare. Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Amy felt it shudder — she knew what was happening, she could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth.

Then she heard Riddle's hissing voice: "Kill her."

The basilisk was moving toward her when Fawkes flew from her shoulder and began attacking the beast. She heard Riddle's scream of rage as well as the basilisk's hisses of rage.

Amy risked and opened her eyes and saw it. the snake was enormous. Nothing like she had ever seen or imagined before. It was bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk. She was glad when she saw Fawkes had blinded it. Perfect.

She took out her wand and shot spells she knew but they barely had effect on it. It was resistant to magic. What now?

Amy looked around for something to attack it with. she the saw large stones. She smiled. She held out her hands and she concentrated. Using her telekinesis, she began to pelt the large snake with rocks aiming at its head. The snake hissed in rage and pain but Amy didn't relax the attack.

"NO!" Riddle screamed surprised and alarmed at the power Amy was showing. The snake began to writhe in pain while Riddle screamed profanities and ran to her to distract her. unable to endure the large rocks anymore, the snake gave out and fell.

Amy knew it wasn't dead and she need something to finish it off then she saw the hat. On the hat lay a sword handle that hadn't been there before. Amy took the handle and pulled out a beautiful sword. It was Godric Gryffindor's sword.

Amy turned and glowered at a stunned Riddle, her green eyes blazing. "You hurt my best friend and you will pay. No one hurts my friends!" she said and with all her strength, she stabbed the snake right in the mouth. The snake writhed taking its dying breaths.

Amy then ran to the black diary. She knew she had to sever the connection somehow. "What are you doing? No! Don't!"

Seeing the fear on Riddle's face, Amy plunged the sword straight into the heart of the book. There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Amy's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then — He had gone.

There was silence except for the steady _drip drip _of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it.

There was a moan and Malfoy opened his steely gry eyes then he sat up quickly looking around in freight before his eyes lay at the large snake dead and Amaryllis covered in blood.

"Potter?"

"Malfoy. Are you alright?"

"What happened?" asked Malfoy then he saw the destroyed diary. "Tom…he made me do those things I did…he controlled me…"

Amy stared at him then said, "Well he is gone now. Get up. we are leaving." Said Amy. Malfoy got up and followed not saying much. He was in shock.

Fawkes flamed them all to Dumbledore's office where there was Dumbledore and Lucius. As soon as he saw his son, he took him and held him close before offering to take him to the hospital wing

Amy gave a statement to everything that had happened before she too went to the hospital wing. She was surprised when Lucius came over to her and said, "Thank you for saving my son." Without waiting for a response he left and Amy was left stunned.

**Thank you for reading… next chapter Amy and Dumbledore have a hucrox talk.**


	11. hucroxes

**Chapter 11**

"I have to say you were really brave Amy." said Dumbledore looking proud.

"Thank you." she said stroking Fawkes who was resting in her lap.

"I have cause to worry."

"What is it sir?"

"I have always had speculation but this has proved to me I was right."

"What do you mean sir?"

"You see, when Tom left the school, he went underground where he studied dark arts under several tutors. When he returned he had transformed. He came here asking the job of a defense professor. I declined. He left and then emerged as lord Voldemort. I believed he had attempted something foul like splitting his soul."

Amy was puzzled. "What? Is that possible? How is that done?"

"Yes it is possible but it is really dark magic. He created a hucrox of himself. I have a memory to show you." Dumbledore took out his pensieve.

**Amy bowed obediently over the Pensieve and felt her feet leave the office floor. . . . She fell through darkness and landed in an office many years before. There was man, with thick, shiny, straw-colored hair and his gingery-blond mustache, sitting again in the comfortable winged armchair in his office, his feet resting upon a velvet pouffe, a small glass of wine in one hand, the other rummaging in a box of crystalized pineapple. And there were the half dozen teenage boys sitting around Slughorn with Tom Riddle in the midst of them, Marvolo's gold-and-black ring gleaming on his finger. Dumbledore landed beside Amy just as Riddle asked, "Professor Slughorn, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" **

"**Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," said Slughorn, wagging his finger reprovingly at Riddle, though winking at the same time. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are." **

**Riddle smiled; the other boys laughed and cast him admiring looks.**

"**What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter — thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favorite —" Several of the boys tittered again. **

"— **I confidently expect you to rise to Minister of Magic within twenty years. Fifteen, if you keep sending me pineapple, I have **_**excellent**_** contacts at the Ministry." **

**Tom Riddle merely smiled as the others laughed again. Amy noticed that he was by no means the eldest of the group of boys, but that they all seemed to look to him as their leader. **

"**I don't know that politics would suit me, sir," he said when the laughter had died away. "I don't have the right kind of background, for one thing." A couple of the boys around him smirked at each other. **

**Amy was sure they were enjoying a private joke, undoubtedly about what they knew, or suspected, regarding their gang leader's famous ancestor.**

"**Nonsense," said Slughorn briskly, "couldn't be plainer you come from decent Wizarding stock, abilities like yours. No, you'll go far, Tom, I've never been wrong about a student yet." The small golden clock standing upon Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o'clock behind him and he looked around. **

"**Good gracious, is it that time already? You'd better get going, boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery." One by one, the boys filed out of the room. Slughorn heaved himself out of his armchair and carried his empty glass over to his desk. A movement behind him made him look around; Riddle was still standing there. **

"**Look sharp, Tom, you don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect . . ." "Sir, I wanted to ask you something." **

"**Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away. . . ."**

"**Sir, I wondered what you know about . . . about Horcruxes?" **

**Slughorn stared at him, his thick fingers absentmindedly caressing the stem of his wine glass. "Project for Defense Against the Dark Arts, is it?" But Amy could tell that the teacher knew perfectly well that this was not schoolwork. **

"**Not exactly, sir," said Riddle. "I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it." **

"**No . . . well . . . you'd be hard-pushed to find a book at Hogwarts that'll give you details on Horcruxes, Tom, that's very Dark stuff, very Dark indeed," said Slughorn. **

"**But you obviously know all about them, sir? I mean, a wizard like you — sorry, I mean, if you can't tell me, obviously — I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could — so I just thought I'd ask." **

"**Well," said Slughorn, not looking at Riddle, but fiddling with the ribbon on top of his box of crystalized pineapple, "well, it can't hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just so that you understand the term. A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul."**

"**I don't quite understand how that works, though, sir," said Riddle. His voice was carefully controlled, but Amy could sense his excitement. **

"**Well, you split your soul, you see," said Slughorn, "and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But of course, existence in such a form . . ." Slughorn's face crumpled/ **

**Amy found herself remembering words she had heard last year: **_**Now you see what I have become? You see what I must do to survive? Feed off anther?" and she remembered the shade that came out of Quirell**_**. **

"**. . . few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable." But Riddle's hunger was now apparent; his expression was greedy, he could no longer hide his longing. "How do you split your soul?" **

"**Well," said Slughorn uncomfortably, "you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature." **

"**But how do you do it?" **

"**By an act of evil — the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: He would encase the torn portion —" **

"**Encase? But how — ?" "There is a spell, do not ask me, I don't know!" said Slughorn, shaking his head like an old elephant bothered by mosquitoes. **

"**Do I look as though I have tried it — do I look like a killer?" **

"**No, sir, of course not," said Riddle quickly. "I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to offend . . ." **

"**Not at all, not at all, not offended," said Slughorn gruffly. "It's natural to feel some curiosity about these things. . . . Wizards of a certain caliber have always been drawn to that aspect of magic. . . ." **

"**Yes, sir," said Riddle. "What I don't understand, though — just out of curiosity — I mean, would one Horcrux be much use? Can you only split your soul once? Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces, I mean, for instance, isn't seven the most powerfully magical number, wouldn't seven — ?" **

"**Merlin's beard, Tom!" yelped Slughorn. "Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think of killing one person? And in any case . . . bad enough to divide the soul . . . but to rip it into seven pieces . . ." Slughorn looked deeply troubled now: He was gazing at Riddle as though he had never seen him plainly before, and Amy could tell that he was regretting entering into the conversation at all. **

"**Of course," he muttered, "this is all hypothetical, what we're discussing, isn't it? All academic . . ." **

"**Yes, sir, of course," said Riddle quickly. **

"**But all the same, Tom . . . keep it quiet, what I've told — that's to say, what we've discussed. People wouldn't like to think we've been chatting about Horcruxes. It's a banned subject at Hogwarts, you know. . . . Dumbledore's particularly fierce about it. . . ." **

"**I won't say a word, sir," said Riddle, and he left, but not before Amy had glimpsed his face, which was full of wild happiness, the sort of happiness that did not enhance his handsome features, but made them, somehow, less human. . . . **

"**Thank you, Amy," said Dumbledore quietly. "Let us go. . . ."**

When Amy landed back on the office floor Dumbledore was already sitting down behind his desk. Amy sat too and waited for Dumbledore to speak. "The Professor gave me that memory when you did not manage to kill Voldemort as a baby. That is when I suspected. He was reluctant as he blamed himself for giving out the information but he did in the hopes I manage to destroy them. When you showed me the memory of the chamber I knew this was one of it."

"What?!"

"The diary had a piece of Riddle's soul in it. Had Draco died, Voldemort would have returned in the body of his 16 year old self."

"Oh my God. So he made 7 of these? Oh my God!"

"I am under the impression he made 6 since he failed to kill you that fateful Halloween. I believe your death would have made him able to make the 7th."

Amy was silent. How can someone be so foul. "How do we find them then? They could be anywhere."

"You do not need to worry about that. I will look for them. I might need your help. Then I will conduct you. Enjoy your holiday and do not tell anyone including your friends. This is sensitive and should not go into the wrong hands."

"Yes sir."

Amy was really worried. That diary had scared her and to think there are 5 more out there waiting to be destroyed…that wasn't good.

**xxx**

After the chamber debacle, there was a fallout. Draco had returned home with his father. It turns out Draco found the diary in his home and he had began writing in it from before he started 2nd year classes. Lucius was sacked from being governor and his money made the scandal minimized. Amy imagined he had paid the daily prophet a lot of money for them not to print the story.

Hermione woke up alive and the 3 girls met in a 3 way hug.

Hagrid was released from prison.

Professor Dumbledore was reinstated of course

Amy, Jen and Hermione had been awarded points for their efforts so Gryffindor won the house cup.

Dumbledore announced that, unfortunately, Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, He was arrested for purgery and unlawful casting of obliviatus and he was in Azkaban. "Shame," said Jen, helping herself to a jam doughnut. "He was starting to grow on me." They all laughed.

Then Dumbledore announced exams were cancelled to their joy.

Amy was given a special services to the school award so were Jen and Hermione.

XXX

"What an end to the year." said Jen laying in bed. The next day summer holidays will be starting.

"You can say that again. Wonder what next year will bring." said Amy truly wondering. She had thought what could be worse than a 3 headed dog and she had seen a live basilisk. What could be worse than that?

The next day they went to the carriages to be taken to the train. Amy wondered what her parents were going to think when she told them what she had been up to. good thing they were just portraits or she would be grounded.

_**There it is. The out for year 3. will malfoy be a new friend or still the arrogant prat? will the rat get away this time?  
><strong>_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
